dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fury Scorned
'''A Fury Scorned '''is the fifteenth webisode of the third season. Summary At Belle Reve, Batgirl and Hawkgirl pull up in Batgirl's Bat-Buggy and walk their cloaked prisoner towards the prisons entrance. Batgirl presses the button by the side of the gate and notifies the staff of hers and Hawkgirl's prisoner drop-off, just before the gates of the prison open. The two take their prisoner through the gates, as they walk up to Batgirl's father; Commissioner Gordon. Commissioner Gordon walks up to them, complimenting them on their work in apprehending the Cloaked Shadow, with Hawkgirl remarking that it was all in a night's work. Batgirl then notes that the Cloaked Shadow was going to arrive at the prison sooner or later, expressing her relief that it was sooner. The Cloaked Shadow then says she agrees, before revealing herself to actually be Lashina, before launching a poison-filled dart into Commissioner Gordon's shoulder. As Batgirl races to the aid of father, Lashina whips an electrocuted metal strip at Hawkgirl. As Hawkgirl manages to pin her to a wall, Lashina thanks her and Batgirl as getting past the security at the prison was a real pain. Lashina then goes on to remark that she'd go and grab her Furies, before getting out of their hair. However Hawkgirl then exclaims that Lashina wouldn't escape them, before Lashina remarks that if the girls wanted to save Batgirl's dad, they would need to allow her to escape, explaining that the dart she had shot was poisoned and that the antidote was at the place in Metropolis that reminded her most of home. Lashina then remarks that time was wasting, with the girls then giving in, as Lashina then heads off to go and free her team-mates. Outside, Lashina and the Furies break-out, as Stompa opens up their way home. The guard on duty round the corner then notices their escape, but arrives too late. Out in Metropolis Batgirl and Hawkgirl are flying, as Hawkgirl notes that Lashina had said the antidote was in a place, that reminded her of home, with Batgirl then describing Apokalypse and realizing Lashina had meant the Centennial Park Tar Pits. The girls then arrive at the tar-pits, with Hawkgirl suggesting that Batgirl should search the east-quadrant, and that she would search the west quadrant. Looking through her binoculars, Batgirl sees a sabre-toothed tiger statue, before veering to the side and seeing the antidote on a mammoth statue. Batgirl quickly jumps from tree to tree, then grappling onto the mammoth statue. However as she attempts to slide down her grapple line, she falls into the tar and begins sinking. She calls for Hawkgirl's help, telling her to help the Commissioner as Hawkgirl arrived. Hawkgirl then grabs the antidote, and heads towards Commissioner Gordon, feeding him the antidote and desperately waiting for him to awake. Commissioner Gordon then slowly awakens. At the hospital, Batgirl apologizes to her father about letting the Female Furies escape. However her father assures her that part of being a Super-Hero is about making tough choices, noting that his daughter had made all the right ones, before noticing the tar smell, with Batgirl then remarking that sometimes it stunk, before the two girls started giggling. Characters Category:Webisodes Category:Season 3 Category:Cartoon